


Triple Dose

by henghost



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, Heavy Angst, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henghost/pseuds/henghost
Summary: Sucy's been having a difficult time, and so her potions become a little more illicit. And she's definitely not jealous.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Triple Dose

**Author's Note:**

> Repeat: Heavy Angst

Here are the ingredients: Newt's tail, eye of squid, some inkcap, some agaric, and a quart of mead stolen from Holbrooke's own private stash. They're lined up on Sucy's desk like students in neat rows. A flick of the wand here, a swoop of the ladle there, and _presto!_ Now it's bottoms up, and the concoction burns sweet and hot down Sucy's throat. She is by now accustomed to the taste of honey mixed with shit. She goes: _aaaahhhh..._

First period's in an hour but hopefully it'll kick in before then. In fact, here it comes now. The effect surges up inside her stomach like some malicious spirit, right up to the crown of her head. It's like everything gets quieter. Her eyes grow a sort of film. Blood thumps against her jugular. 

Some of it's the alcohol, but some of it's the magic. With her potions expertise, Sucy's found a way to not only remove the possibility of hangover but to incorporate elements of other downers as well. Not just the dopey feel of booze, but the muscle relaxation of say Valium, the hugging warmth of Vicodin. And no potential for addiction whatsoever! At least, not physical addiction....

She's been downing a mixture like this every day before classes for a few weeks now, since the start of the new semester. Why? Well, there are a lot of factors. Mostly it's silly. Mostly it's just that school here gets so goddamn _loud._

Speaking of which, presently Akko comes back into the room with a towel around her body and a towel around her hair. Blinding white. Sucy grins at her dumbly. Somehow Akko's looked different lately. More mature? Clearer skin? Maybe it's not Akko but Sucy -- less anxiety'll give you a different perspective. 

"Looking good, Akko," says Sucy.

Akko gives her a funny look. "Are you like on something?"

"Always," says Sucy, and burps. "Wanna eat breakfast together?"

"I promised Diana I'd eat with her. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Next time -- promise."

"Don't worry about it."

So instead Sucy's stuck at a table with just Lotte for what feels like the millionth morning in a row. Not that Lotte's so bad. She does have a relentless cheer, though, that makes Sucy glad for the potion all over again. Akko's been eating with Diana a lot, recently....

"Sucy," says Lotte. "Your eyes are bloodshot."

"Long night."

Lotte spoons scrambled eggs into her mouth and Sucy suppresses the urge to vomit. Her appetite's been way down recently.

"Those two," says Lotte, gesturing at Akko and Diana, who at the moment are feeding each other sausages. "You think there's something, you know, going on?"

"Ugh," says Sucy, and gags.

She sleeps straight through Linguistics despite the fact she's failing it. No one notices. Sometimes she feels like a background character. Then she ditches Potions entirely -- she could pass the class with eyes closed, after all -- in favor of going to the empty third-floor bathroom and sitting on the toilet and putting her face in her hands and crying. (Hard, too, with mucus running down from her nostrils in big gouts.) When she's done she cleans her cheeks with toilet paper and flushes it away and watches it tumble and spiral and finally merge with the otherworldly black.

#

A little while ago, after Lights Out, when the trio of them -- Akko, Lotte, and Sucy -- were in their beds, after Sucy had taken her nighttime draught, something akin to Ambien with the adverse effects magicked out, someone came into their room. It was dark but, well, who else could it be? Sucy in her dopey haze flipped to the side to watch the shadowy figure slip into Akko's bed. Maybe it was a potion-fueled hallucination, one of those neon half-dreams, but it felt real, very real. She watched the monstrous silhouette of a blanket around two people grow and shrink. She heard giggles at first and then more like sighs. Kissing. In the end Sucy couldn't keep her eyes shut. Despite the magic sedative she couldn't take her eyes off them, even after they'd fallen asleep in one another's arms.

She got up and took her ingredients to the bathroom and made a more potent version, but this, too, proved ineffective, and so she spent the rest of the day with only a sliver of eyeball left open to the world. 

Jealous? No -- god, no. Well, look, Akko was her friend first. But jealous? Jealous of what? Of whom? Sucy's got more on her mind than all that. She's felt lonely, sure, but haven't we all? There's a lot more going on in her life than this teen drama bullshit. Her suffering is more important than that. Her basest suffering is more sophisticated than Akko's most profound notions. But maybe that's the point....

#

In the gray evening the original trio are in their room bent over homework. Lotte's squiggling cursive words onto parchment. Akko's got her tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth while she chisels a rune into a block of wood. And Sucy's, well, this isn't strictly _academic,_ is it? 

Laid before her are a combination of mushrooms and leaves and spices and seeds. Nothing out of the ordinary at first glance, but what she's putting together is less "magical" than what we've come to expect, although maybe for that reason it'll be all the more so. She's got her cauldron a-broil, hovering ghostlike in the air, and within simmers nutmeg, apples, more stolen mead, and a few grams of amanita muscaria, a.k.a. fly agaric. This way the ibotenic acid (a neurotoxin) contained within the mushroom -- whose appearance is all but indistinguishable from the infamously lethal Death Cap -- will decarboxylate into muscimol, which is a potent psychedelic.

This is quite advanced stuff she's dealing with here. (All of it 100% legal, too, by the way.)

Finally she strains out the dry matter, pours the infused honey-wine into a tall glass, and for good measure sprinkles a few crushed argyreia nervosa seeds on top as a sort of garnish. The seeds of argyreia nervosa, also known as Hawaiian Baby Woodrose or Elephant Creeper, contain d-lysergic acid amide, LSA. LSA is distinct from its countercultural counterpart in that its effects are a lot less potent and a lot more nauseating. These are the kinds of things you just _know_ if you're a potions witch.

Anyway, here goes: _glugglugglug,_ etc. It sticks to the back of her throat like magma. She gags. Her roommates have grown used to this sort of thing. They hardly look up, although the smell of the liquid is ghastly. Now it's only a matter of waiting. It'll either be heaven or hell. There's no way to know which. No, witch -- there just isn't. She lies across her tiny cot and smirks up at the ceiling, the icy loneliness already being replaced in her gut by a giddy anticipation. Maybe twenty minutes go by, silent except for the tick of the clock and the scratch of the pens and chisels, and then: WOAH!

Something's very different now. Difficult to put a finger on, at this stage, but definitely different. There's an energy growing in her chest, an energy strong enough to pierce through the coating of sedatives that's grown like mold along her insides. She feels more inside her own body. Everything feels _more._

She gets up. She sucks in the air through her nostrils and grins wide because it is the best smell she has ever smelled. The colors before her seem not only to grow brighter but to pulse to the rhythm of her heartbeat. 

Sucy says, "Either of you have a radio or something?"

They squint up at her. "Sucy?" says Lotte. "You don't look so well."

"I'm in the mood to dance," says Sucy. 

"What was in that potion?" says Lotte.

"Dance?" says Akko.

To answer, Sucy does a sort of shuffle across the puny expanse of their room. 

"My internet-orb-thing will play music," says Lotte.

"You've never wanted to _dance_ before, Sucy," says Akko, and grins. "I'm glad you're in a good mood! Finally!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," says Sucy, and it's true. She is in a good mood. Or, well, maybe "good" is the wrong word. Distant. Out of here. Filled to bursting with an infinite cosmic love. Lotte switches on her magic mp3-player and the tinny melodies belt out of it in big sonic bursts. Sucy wiggles her arms as if they are noodles. Akko drops her work to join her. They stand in front of each other and do the twist like that scene in _Pulp Fiction_ \-- the one followed by an overdose. Lotte smiles down at them from her bunk and claps the beat.

The music switches to something slow and romantic, and Akko gets this smug look and says, "Why, Ms. Sucy, might I take this dance?"

"You sure?" says Sucy. "You wouldn't rather dance with Diana?"

Akko blushes. Sucy puts her arms on Akko's shoulders. Lotte makes a noise like _Squeee!_ They fall into a waltz. Sucy feels Akko's warmth as not a sensation but a state of being, if that makes any sense. Her hands touch Sucy's side with the strength and confidence of a lion, and she does kind of have a lion's aspect if Sucy squints. 

She says, "Akko, I love you." And she means it. She means it in a way that seems to transcend the boundaries of her ordinary emotional capacity.

"Aww," says Akko. "I love you, too."

And it catches up with Sucy all at once and she bends forward and kisses Akko on the lips. The music stops. Akko pushes her away and takes a step back, perhaps more dramatically than is necessary. "Sorry," says Sucy.

"Oh. It's nothing," says Akko.

"I must have mixed the potion wrong," says Sucy.

"Maybe we should just call it early tonight," says Lotte, and swishes her wand and the lights go out. 

Sucy pukes on the floor. In her vomit, she can see by the smooth moonlight, are little brainlike chunks of mushroom. She licks her lips and draws her wand and teleports the mess away. If only that spell were a little more powerful. Akko tumbles into bed. Sucy does as well, and there's no insomnia tonight. She closes her eyes and is transported to a landscape of color and light that feels like it'll go on forever and ever and ever. If only....

#

The day of the party Sucy starts off strong. A double-dose of her mead-based cocktail. When Akko comes into their room in her towels Sucy is already too far gone to be worried about their awkward exchange of glances. She lolls her head through daytime classes, fends off accusations of being sick, cries in the passing periods. 

Her only lucid moment comes when Diana, tall and blonde and perfect Diana, hands her an ornate invitation to a little "get-together" to be held after Lights Out in her suite. "We are already halfway through the semester!" she says in her civilized squeal. If only she knew. Knew what? It had only been the drugs, after all. (Had it?)

Sucy thinks in the intervening time about human contact. Touch. In recent memory the only one who's touched her has been Akko. Akko doesn't ask, she acts, she wraps her hands around you without permission. That's the way Sucy prefers things. Akko doesn't mind hugging the cactus that is Sucy. In that way she's a little like a well-brewed potion. And this train of thought plus the swimmy quality of her drug-addled mind gives Sucy an idea.

She spends the next couple hours putting together a new sort of mixture. Oh, this one they won't teach you at Luna Nova Potions 101. It involves, let's see, pork from a virgin piglet, the tail of a twelve-year-old raccoon, more herbs and spices than a fried-chicken recipe, and -- yes! -- that heart-shaped bee, remember that little guy? She swirls all this in an industrial cauldron the size of a submarine along with enough boiled milk to feed a million infants. When she's finished she cackles loud and long. All the while the opiate-laced mead roils through her guts. 

Soon Finnelan's finished her nighttime rounds, and now that the cats are away... Sucy gets dressed up along with her roommates, donning robes for outings in place of robes for studying. Here at Luna Nova it's robes upon robes upon robes. When she's sure no one's looking she slips a few vials of her new tonic into a hidden pocket and giggles under her breath. Akko, meanwhile, seems to be just bursting with excitement. She whispers into Lotte's ear, and Lotte's face goes red. They slip like shadows through the long thin corridors. The school's built like an intestinal tract.

Then as they dart inside Diana's room (oh, Hannah and Barbara's as well) the lights go from blue to bright yellow and the inside is alive with good cheer. Here are all their classmates, milling about and dancing and drinking and (in Jasminka's case) eating quite a bit. Sucy knows what that's like....

Music is in the air. Akko goes to join Diana, of course. Someone taps Sucy's shoulder -- Amanda. She bends in close to Sucy's face and says, "Hey, Sucy, I heard you had a certain, you know, concoction. Is that true?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," says Sucy, slurring her words slightly, and steps away into the fray. It's not like she's some kind of _dealer._ She sips from her homebrew and watches Akko and Diana grab each other's hands and sway without abandon, and Sucy tips and spills and the liquid makes a sound like acid against the carpet. _Whoops._

She's working up the courage.

Soon the moment comes. Akko rips away from revelry for just a moment to grab a drink and Sucy pounces on her prey, says, "Akko, can I talk to you for a second? Just over in the other room."

"Uh, sure, is it about--"

"Come with me," and she drags Akko by the wrist to the cavernous bathroom on the far side of the room and yanks her down to sit beside her on the white-tiled floor.

"Take this," says Sucy, and hands Akko the flask.

"What is it?" says Akko, but already the stuff's headed for her mouth. She gulps and then goes, "Ack! Did you just poison me?"

"Just some liquor I made myself."

"It's already making me--"

"Akko, I have to tell you something."

"...dizzy?"

"Last night when I, er, kissed you."

"Don't worry about it."

"No but, ergh, look, I _wanted_ to."

"Sucy, I feel sort of--"

"I think I've wanted to for quite a while now. I don't know. Maybe it's just that I'm too lonely to see straight or something, but--"

"Hold on."

"What is it?"

"Are you con _fess_ ing?"

"I think I _want_ you, Akko. Do you want me?"

"That liquor's making my stomach go all ti--"

"I think you do. What you're feeling right now is lust, Akko."

"Really? I think I'm just drunk. I think -- oh, jeez, sorry, Sucy. I can't. Are you really confessing your love to me right now?"

"Is that a problem?" says Sucy, and she traces her drunken finger across Akko's sweaty cheek.

"It's just -- oh there's something in _side_ me. What is that? What did you give me?"

"That's -- that's your strong emotion, Akko. You like me back, don't you? I think what you're feeling right now is desire."

"Sorry, Sucy. It's just that -- well, she'll be mad I said this -- but Diana and I have sort of started, well--"

"No."

"I think -- I think maybe you're right, though, about what I'm feeling. But I'd better get back to -- _ungh!_ \-- to the party. To Diana. Diana, yes. That's what I need."

And Akko stands and dashes out of the hollow little bathroom, clutching her midsection, oblivious to Sucy's attempts to stop her. She tries to stand but finds she's too drunk to do so -- or something. There's a gasp from the crowd outside. Sucy's eyes fill with shimmering tears. How unattractive must she be that someone in the throes of the most powerful aphrodisiac known to humanity was immune to her advances?

Time seems to pass all at once. Later on Amanda steps through the door but when she spots Sucy in a ball steps back out into the celebration. Sucy's sadness spears through the thin layer of magic narcotics. How can she ever leave? The light under the door goes from yellow to black, just like the coat of the heart-shaped bee. She's sure she's been taken to a distant part of the galaxy, where no one will be able to hear her scream. This is a comforting realization. She gets to her feet. 

She pushes the door open with the utmost caution, nearly trips over the wrapped-together mass of Hannah and Barbara, both snoring and red. She places her feet between the bags and cans and bodies. Then she hears something from the other side of the enormous bookcase: muffled giggles. Oh god. Sucy goes toward it like a moth to a flame. She peers around the edge, and there, lit by the ambient burning whiteness, are Akko and Diana, or at least their silhouettes, twisted together like vines in the luxurious mass of Diana's high thread-count sheets. Sucy watches them kiss and lick each other for a minute or two before Diana says, "What evil spirit possessed you tonight?"

Akko whisper-laughs and says, "The spirit of _lust!_ "

"Before, I always thought you were so naive. Or a prude."

"Are these fingers the fingers of a prude?"

"No, no certainly -- what are you -- _oh! Oh!_ "

And then they're at it, rolling and tumbling and panting like children play-fighting. Sucy watches it all from her vantage point behind the bookcase, thinking the whole time: Sucy, this is the closest you will ever come to all that. They can't hear Sucy's sniffling over the cacophony of bedding in motion, which is just as well. Here comes that insomnia. As Akko and Diana go again and again, Sucy can't look away. Only the first ray of sun through the huge bay window snaps her out of the trance.

Before breakfast it's a triple dose.


End file.
